The Bubblegum Siblings: Standing Up for Her
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: Story one of a group of stories about me and my "sister" Bubblina Gumdrop's adventures. When Barry tries to stand up for Bubblina, King Candy throws them both into the Fungeon. Will they be able to get back at the king and the bullies who wronged them? Co-written by Bubblina Gumdrop.
1. The Bully Problem

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the first of a set of stories i'll be working on to celebrate the one year anniversary of me and Barry. This will also star my "Little Sister" Bubblina Gumdrop. I only own Barry, all other OCs belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the candy racing game of Sugar Rush, one of its residence was laying on a lawn chair, listening to some tunes from a boom box on his front lawn, and enjoying the nice day. This racer was Barry Bubblestein, a DLC racer.

He wore a white elbow length t-shirt underneath of an unzipped, light blue, padded vest. The t-shirt had the words "BARRY NOT INCLUDED" written on it. He also wore two light blue, rounded wrist cuffs (kind of like someone put a hole through the middle of a pair of gumballs and decided to wear one on each wrist). His pants were also light blue, complete with matching sneakers and white laces. A light blue dome hat, which looked like half of a gumball as well, was on his head. Finally, sticking out from underneath it were short strands of brown hair.

He lay back in his chair, adjusted the sunglasses he had on, and enjoyed his music.

Pause Balls, I'm going upstairs.  
Pause Balls, I'm going downstairs.  
Pause Balls, I'm going upstairs.  
Pause Balls, I'm going downstairs.  
That's the best strategy in the game,  
gonna go upstairs Pause Balls.

"Ah, it's great to be an OC." He smiled to himself, slumping further in his seat. He was just getting comfy when a cry broke his rest.

"Barry! Protect me!" Barry immediately sprung at the call for help. He shut off his boom box, threw his sunglasses away and turned to see a girl running towards his house. She wore a hot pink jacket over a white tee that had three pink bubbles on it. Her skirt was also hot pink with white leggings and hot pink flats. Her dirty blonde hair with pink streaks in it waved through the air as she ran. This racer was Bubblina Gumdrop, and she was Barry's little sister.

Bubblina ran up to her older brother and got behind him as her chaser, Gloyd Orangeboar, approached them. "What do you want with my sister?" Barry asked, standing his ground in front of Bubblina.

"First off, she's not your sister. Like anyone of her skill could be your brother. Second, she pranked me." He explained, glaring at the bubble gum girl who was trying to hide herself.

"Watch it, Orangeboar! If you hurt her in anyway, I'll go beyond a T rating on you." Barry threatened angrily. "What did you do to him, Bubbles?" He asked his sister softly, yet sternly.

Bubblina began to twiddle her thumbs. "I may have dumped honey on him and covered him in feathers. But he pranked me first!" She tried to justify what she had done. "And I was going to get some eggs for a cake I was going to bake you." The bubble gum girl giggled at her joke.

"Okay, THAT"S IT!" Gloyd yelled as he walked up to the duo and pushed Barry aside. He grabbed Bubblina by the arm and twisted it behind her back, making her yelp in pain. He wasn't holding her for two second before being ripped off and put in a choke hold by Barry, who was now furious with the pumpkin racer's attempt to hurt Bubblina.

Barry Bubblestein was VERY protective of his sister, and for good reasons too. Bubblina's backstory involved her becoming a severe victim of bullying because of something she couldn't control. She had Insomnia, a condition where she could not fall asleep without taking a pill to help her do so. After her peers had found this out, they teased her, calling her a freak. She was physically, mentally and emotionally tortured.

Now Barry's backstory involved him dedicating his life to protecting her and standing up to those who tried to harm his sister. But eventually, it got so bad, they were forced to leave their own home town and come to Sugar Rush. Even though they were only stories, they were still programmed to live like they had actually happened.

"This is none of your business, Bubblestein. Walk away." Gloyd told him, struggling to break free of the blue boy's grip.

"It became mine when you made a grab for my sister." Barry seethed at Gloyd, holding up his right wrist to do something with his gumball wristband. Barry was programmed to live for one thing: Fight for his sister. His most successful attempt was when he built a special gumball wristband for himself. He had a love for some of the weapons used in big name games like Sonic or Mega Man. So he built a wrist band that could spawn any video game weapon or power-up he wanted. And right now, he was activating his band to create a Mega Buster, his primary choice of weapon.

Gloyd still didn't listen to reason, despite knowing how protective Barry was of Bubblina. In fact, most of the racers in this game gave them a hard time as well. "Why do you even bother admitting to being her brother? She's just a nuisance than no one could love." As soon as these words were spoken, Bubblina's face fell as tears formed in her eyes.

Barry saw the tears starting to fall and lost his temper. "You're going to regret EVER saying that!" He screamed at Gloyd, spawning his Mega Buster. "Flame Sword!" Barry cried out his attack name. A burning sword emerged from the arm cannon long enough for Barry to slash the pumpkin racer across the face. Gloyd reeled back, screaming and holding his face.

"Yamato Spear!" Was the next attack name to be called out. Gloyd turned his now cut and burned face to see a spear head being launched out of the Buster and plunged into his stomach. The orange racer landed on his back and saw Barry walking towards him, glaring poison at him. He stepped on Gloyd's chest and stuck the Mega Buster in his mouth. "Crash Bomb." Barry finished. Gloyd felt a small object be launched inside him.

The blue racer just leaned off of Gloyd and walked away from him. He kept his back turned as an explosive inside the pumpkin racer blew him to pieces. "Never look at the explosion. All the cool characters don't do it." He glanced at the reader before going to see his sister.

Bubbline was on her knees, sniffling and whimpering as she cried. "Are you okay, Bubbles?" Barry knelt down to her level in concern. She nodded her head, but he could tell she was still hurting. "Bubbles, ignore what Gloyd said. He's just jealous of you." He put his hands on Bubblina's shoulders. "You're one of the best racer's in my eyes, and anyone who says otherwise will answer to me. Now please, stop crying." Barry embraced her in a hug and rubber her back.

This seemed to make her better as she got up and smiled lightly. "Thanks Barry, but he's right. I never get on the roster. All the other racers make fun of me and Taffyta nearly broke my wrist one time and…" She stopped mid-sentence realizing what she had just told her brother.

"Taffyta did WHAT!?" The older sibling shouted in shock.

"She…almost broke my wrist." Bubblina sighed. "Barry, don't bother with her. She didn't actually break it." She quickly got up and tried to stop her brother from doing anything drastic.

"Let me see your wrist. I want to know what happened." Barry demanded her.

Bubblina rolled up her sleeve and showed him her very bruised wrist. "I was out in gumball field, picking some gumballs, when Taffyta, Minty, Crumbelina and Swizzle showed up. Crumbelina kept teasing me, Minty yanked my hair, Swizzle shoved me to the ground and kicked me in my stomach, and then Taffyta yanked on my wrist very hard. I've been icing it every night for the past few days" She gestured to the bruise as Barry pulled some gauss bandage he carried in case of an emergency and started to wrap her wrist up. "Then after all that, Minty shoved me, and then…no, you don't want to know." She spun her yarn as Barry finished wrapping her wrist up.

"Every detail, Bubbles."

She rubber her arm, knowing her big brother would be sent off the deep end by what she had suffered. "Well, in their words, they drag raced me." She told him, still trying to gently explain what specifically happened.

"Bubbles…." Barry's warned while raising his voice, showing he wasn't joking around.

"They tied my ankle to Taffyta's kart and drove around really fast." She explained, bracing herself for the worst.

"THEY WHAT?! THAT'S IT! Those racers have gone too far now! Bubbles come with me! They are going to apologize to you if they know what's good for them." Barry raged, grabbing his sister's good wrist and pulling her toward his spherical kart, the Bubble Blaster.

As the siblings climbed into the kart, Bubblina kept trying to persuade her brother to let it go. "Barry, don't. Violence isn't the answer back." She tried to reason with him. Sure, it hurt her. But this would make her own brother no better than anyone who picked on her in the past.

***At the track***

The racers were all hanging out, doing their own thing. Rancis was combing his hair, Candlehead was gazing at her candle, and Taffyta was snacking on a lollipop. Candlehead suddenly stopped staring at her sacred relic of a candle and skipped over toward Taffyta and Rancis. "Hey Taff?" The ditzy racer began to ask her pink friend who turned her head to her direction. "You ever wonder why we're here? Like here as in why are we racers in this game." Candlehead questioned her two closest friends.

They both exchanged a surprised look. The most oblivious racer in the game had just asked them such a deep question. "No. I never EVER wonder why we're here." She told her friend, not wanting to go into detail about such a deep question to such a dumb racer. "And don't ask us that again."

That's when Taffyta turned to the sound of a kart pulling up to them. A very angry Barry and an extremely worried Bubblina hopped out. Taffyta smirked when she saw how enraged the blue racer was. "Well well, it's the racer wannabe. You know only REAL racers are allowed to be here." The platinum blonde insulted Bubblina who stopped behind her brother and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Awww, what's wong? Is witte baby bubbwina gonna cwy?" Minty mocked the bubble gum girl that was now starting to tear up again.

Barry clenched his fist and gritted his teeth when he heard this. "Apologize to my sister RIGHT NOW, Muttonfudge, before I break YOUR wrist." He threatened the diva racer.

It made Taffyta happy when she got to Barry through his little sister. She wanted to keep him going for a little longer. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She licked her lollipop and continued to play dumb.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about. When you pulled her wrist till you almost tore it off!" Barry growled at Taffyta, ready for a fight. "I don't know if it's Vanellope or King Candy who's in charge this fanfic, but either way, I've had it with you! Now I'll give you one last chance to apologize before I do something regrettable!" He finished, still expecting an apology.

Taffyta still wasn't fazed by the racer before her and rolled her eyes. "King Candy is in charge, you idiot. You two are almost as annoying as the glitch." She took another lick of her lolly.

"Her name is Vanellope." Bubblina suddenly broke the argument between Taffyta and Barry. She had seen the glitch and had felt sorry for the way they all treated her.

Crumbelina put her hands to her mouth, gasping at Bubblina's bravery. "Oh my goodness, this baby learned how to talk." The posh racer taunted the younger sibling, getting a laugh from the gang of bullies.

Barry decided that that had done it. He was about to use his bracelet to spawn his arm cannon when a familiar voice spoke up.

"What in the blathes ith going on here?"

Everyone turned to see a serious looking King Candy standing before them with Sour Bill fanning him. "King Candy! Barry and Bubblina were trying to hurt us!" Taffyta tattled, pointing an accusing finger at the sibling duo.

"Ooooohh, you're in trouble." Minty teased in a sing song voice.

Barry immediately got in front of his sister to protect her. "But your majesty, she almost broke my sister's wrist. And then tied her to her Pink Lightning and pulled her around by her ankle." He tried to justify his case.

But the king of Sugar Rush wasn't having any of that right now. "That doeth not thound like thoming thweet little Taffyta would do. Firth, you try to hurt my dear ratherth, and then you blame it on them? I am ashamed! Maybe thom time in the fungeon is what you two need. GUARDTHS!" The king hollered out loud. Within a minute, Wynchel and Duncan came up and handcuffed the two bubble gum avatars.

Bubblina began to struggle, panicking at what might happen to them. "Wait, so you're not even going to hear our side of the story?" She questioned King Candy, not believing what was happening.

King Candy just shook his head at them. "No, I've had it with you two. Now off you go!" The sugary ruler commanded as they were dragged off. Barry took a quick glance back to see Taffyta blowing him a mocking kiss. She would pay for this.


	2. Jerry

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoy. All OCs except Barry aren't owned by me.**

* * *

Inside their Fungeon cell, Barry and Bubblina both sat on the wafer bench, occasionally gazing out the bar covered window. The blue boy just sighed and put his face in his hands. It was all his fault they were in here. If he hadn't tried to fight Taffyta, King Candy wouldn't have arrested them. Barry turned to his sister and placed his arm on her shoulders. "Bubbles I swear, neither of them will get away with this." He reassured his sister as they sat there.

"What's the use?" Bubblina sighed as well. "We're in the Fungeon for Hershey's sake. What could we possibly do in here?" She sulked, placing her hands in her pockets. That's when she suddenly felt something. Bubblina got up pulled her hands out to reveal her phone. "Hey, they never took my phone." She told Barry, holding it up.

Barry's face lit up in shock at the fact that the guards would conveniently leave his sister with the one item that they could use to contact the outside world. "Wanna call someone?" He asked her, smiling.

Bubblina nodded happily. "Yep, but who could we call that'll get us out of this mess?" She wondered out loud.

"The glitch? No, she doesn't have a phone." Barry pondered on who they should call. Then someone came to mind and both of them gave each other a different look. Barry's of uncertainty and Bubblina's of glee. "Let me guess, Jerry Berry?"

The pink racer began to swoon over the mention of his name. "The one and only." She giggled, dialing his number. Jerry Berry was another DLC racer in Sugar Rush, as well as Bubblina's boyfriend. He was the only racer who didn't bother bullying either of the bubblegum siblings, as well as the only one Barry trusted enoough to be around his sister. She held the phone to her ear as it started to ring. "Um, Jerry? Yea, it's me. Listen, I need you to bail me and my brother out of the Fungeon. Just do it! Alright, thanks, Jerry!" She hung up the phone and turned to her older brother. "He'll be here in like twenty minutes." She notified Barry about what they had talked about.

Barry smiled at the good news for a few seconds before his face fell in sadness. "You should go without me. We wouldn't be in here if it weren't for me and my over protectiveness of you that I was written with." He mournfully apologized to his sister as he got up to look out the window.

However, Bubblina just placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Barry, you're my older brother. We've been through everything together, and I'm not about to let you rot in this jail cell." She told Barry, seeing the guilt in his eyes.

Barry's face lightened a little bit as he smiled back at her. "Thanks Bubblina, but I will be getting payback on Taffyta." He reassured his sister.

"But Barry, those racers aren't any better than those bullies from my past. I still don't why they teased me for something so stupid." Bubblina wondered to herself out loud, taking a seat back on the wafer bench.

Her older brother joined her and sat as well. "It's because they thought it was funny to be jerks. Now I am not going to stand by and let all our past pain happen to you all over again." Barry vowed to Bubblina. She smiled at Barry and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, bro." She said him, releasing her hug. They sat there on the wafer bench for the next twenty minutes before the king's voice called to them from down the Fungeon hall.

"Bubblethstein! Gumdrop! You're free to go!"

Bubblina giggled and grabbed Barry's hand, dragging him through the cell door that Duncan opened up. As soon as she was out of her cell, the pink racer jumped into the arms of her boyfriend, Jerry. He wore a blue baseball cap that covered his short black hair. His T-shirt was light blue, a color that matched that of his jeans and his sports shoes. "Hi Jerry, from one OC to another, thanks for springing us from prison." Barry thanked the gummy themed racer.

"No problem; anything to see my little Bubbles." He happily replied, hugging his girlfriend. "It may have cost me a hundred gold coins, but your sister is worth far more." Jerry said. This caused Bubblina to blush as Jerry pulled her into a kiss.

They weren't making out for more than a second before the sound of Barry clearing his throat broke the two lovers out of their trance. "So what should the three of us do now?" He asked, knowing he had broken their romantic kiss. Even though he fully trusted Jerry, he still was cautious about his sister dating anyone.

Jerry looked at Barry, knowing they were both wanting the same thing. "Right now, I'm up for a little revenge on Taffyta." He said to the siblings.

Bubblina just shook her hand and clutched her boyfriend's hand. "You too, Jerry? Aren't you a pacifist?" She asked in concern that he was turning into her brother. Jerry wasn't as overprotective as Barry was about her safety, but he still cared for that more than anything.

Barry sighed silently to himself at the mention of the word "Pacifist". "If we weren't rated T for Teen, I could make a hilarious Red vs. Blue reference right now; two actually." He quietly broke the fourth wall.

"Now I didn't say I would be the one hitting her." He motioned towards Barry, which he replied with an understanding nod. He knew Jerry didn't like to fight unless he was pushed far enough.

"You want to set it up so I could get revenge on her." He said to Jerry who gave him a nod. "But the only problem is if we try anything, she'll just go running to King Candy." Barry thought out loud to the others as they left the castle. "Have you known about what happened with my sister and the other racer, Jerry?" Barry asked him.

Bubblina held his arm and nodded her head. "He was the one who stopped them." She said to Barry.

Jerry had been the one who found Bubblina when she was being dragged around by Taffyta and made them stop. "I was going to tell you, but Bubbles made me promise not to; she even did the puppy dog eyes."

The pink girl turned to her gummy themed boyfriend, widened her cute, little eyes, and curled her lower lip into a pout. "The puppy dog eyes never fail." She jokingly pouted to him. "But back to what you said Barry, if we get in trouble, Jerry will get put in the Fungeon too." Bubblina said to Barry about revenge.

This was true. And since he would be with them, there would be no one to bail them all out this time. Getting Jerry thrown in with them was the last thing Barry wanted to have happen. "Jerry, take Bubbles home. I'm going to go and think of how we can get payback on Muttonfudge without getting arrested." Barry instructed his friend. Jerry nodded as Barry walked away, leaving him and Bubblina to themselves.

***Near the Racer's Houses***

The two of them walked down the pathway towards the bubblegum sibling's home, happily enjoying each other's company. Barry had told Bubblina that the reason he trusted Jerry with her so much was because he had proven that he really did care for his sister, and that he somewhat reminded him of himself.

Eventually, he managed to gain enough trust to bring the young girl out on a date. Although Barry had been extra concerned for his sister's safety, Jerry assured him that he meant only good. The worst thing that someone had done to Bubblina in their backstory was gain enough of Barry's trust, take her out, and then have him and his friends beat her. They had told her that Barry probably never loved her, which made the blue boy absolutely lose it when he found out. The kid showed up to school the next day with a broken arm and a busted lip.

"So, have you been taking your pills?" Jerry asked Bubblina, wondering about the medicine she took for her Insomnia. She suddenly turned her head away from him, almost like she was ashamed. "I'll take that as a no. Remind me again why you hate taking them so much." He asked her as she turned back towards him.

Truthfully, Bubblina didn't like taking the pills because they reminded her of everything about her backstory. When her friends found out that she was taking pills that helped her go to sleep, they thought she was a freak for doing so and made fun of her. Bubblina eventually started to avoid taking her medicine, much to Jerry and Barry's dismay. "Because it reminds me of being call a…" She started to explain, but stop as her eyes began to well up with tears just thinking about it.

Jerry cupped her cheeks in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "You are NOT a freak. I don't care what those jerks said, you are perfect the way you are." He said to the pink girl who was trying to fight back from sobbing.

This seemed to work as Bubblina's smile returned to her face. "Thanks Jerry. Could you also not tell Barry about me not taking my pills?" She asked him with hope. However a disapproving stare made her realize that he needed to tell Barry. "Okay." She nodded her head.

_When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin'.  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted.  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin'.  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him._

That was the sound of Bubblina's ringtone on her phone filling the air with music. She looked to see that it was Barry who was calling for her." Hello?" She answered it, wondering if he came up with something.

"You guys, I think I found a way to get back at Taffyta and not get in trouble. I'll be home soon to pitch the idea." Barry quickly said to them.

"Sounds good. We are just coming up the walkway now. I'll see you in a bit." Bubblina hung up her phone while she and Jerry, true to her word, were just opening the front door to the sibling's house.

The two of them sat down on the couch and cuddled for the next little while before Barry returned home. "So, ready for some good old fashion revenge?" He asked Bubblina, stroking her face with his hand. She nodded her head and started making out with him.

As long as they didn't get in trouble, she was okay with anything.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was a chapter. For anyone wanting to know, the song for Bubblina's ringtone is called Believe in Myself by Karen Brake (Tails' theme from Sonic Adventure). Jerry Berry is owned by JarrettSoon. Please review, fav, follow, do your thing if you enjoyed, and i'll see you on the next one.**


	3. Putting the Plan in Motion

Eventually, Barry arrived back at the sibling's house with a plan to get back at Taffyta for bullying Bubblina without getting him, his sister and Jerry, thrown into the Fungeon. The blue racer paced back and forth before Bubblina and Jerry. "Okay, so I was thinking like this. What if we get Taffyta to be mean to Bubbles while King Candy watches without her knowing he's there? That way we can show him that she's not as sweet as he thinks she is." Barry asked them as they sat on the couch, still cuddled up to each other.

Jerry stared down at Bubblina. Neither of them were really sure what he meant by "without her knowing". "What do you mean, Barry?" The gummy boy asked him with curiosity.

"What I mean is what if he physically saw Taffyta insult or beat up Bubblina before she knows that he is watching it happen? He'd have to believe that." Barry explained to the two of them.

Bubblina thought about this for a moment. She wasn't so sure about a plan that involved her possibly getting severely injured, and she was sure Barry was several times as unsure as she was, but it might be the only thing that would work. "Hmmm, that might actually work. " She rubbed her fingers against her chin as she thought it over.

"It's worth a shot." Jerry shrugged, not liking the idea of his Bubbles getting hurt as much as the other two did. "But we just need a way to get King Candy in the same area as Taff and Bubbles without her knowing." He began to think with the two. "We just need an excuse to bring him down to the area."

They thought until Bubblina snapped her fingers. "How about we tell him that one of the racers is planning on stealing gold coins from the center cup? Taffyta usually hangs there with Rancis and Candlehead." She suggested for the crime and location.

But Barry just shook his head in dismay. "Wouldn't work; he'd just send Wynchel and Duncan down to guard the cup. It has to be something only HE'D come down to inspect." He punched his fist into his hand to emphasize his point.

"Well what about Swizzle vandalizing his grand stand?" Bubblina suggested next. It was true that the king loved his grandstand too much to just send his donut cops down.

Jerry nodded in approval at her idea. "That could work. Swizzle has a track record of spraying graffiti on the GCS walls of our game. So it would at least be believable." He added to the pink girl's suggestion. Swizzle had sometimes been seen leaving the game with a few cans of spray paint and returning accompanied by the Surge Protector for vandalism.

Barry liked the idea and started to pace again, going over the strategy. "Okay, so here's the plan. Bubbles, you could wait at the track for Taffyta to show up, then Jerry could go to the king and request that he come down immediately. Once Jerry and King Candy are on their way, I'll give Bubblina a signal to start an argument with Muttonfudge." He instructed the two.

"That sounds good." Bubblina said him. "The arcade should just be closing now. Taffyta will be hanging around there with her friends and King Candy will be at the castle, seeing that he didn't make the roster for once." She informed Barry that now was the perfect time to act their plan out.

Barry got his wrist device ready to use in case of an emergency. "You can use your phones to contact me when you guys are ready." He said to them as they got ready to head out the door.

That's when Jerry remembered what he and Bubblina had discussed before Barry had called. "Oh and Barry, I think you should know that Bubblina hasn't been taking her pills lately." He told the older of the siblings. Bubblina heard this and crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I love you too sweety." He joked with her, knowing she wasn't really super upset with him.

Barry knew that if Jerry had told him, then it must be true. He would make sure his sister was punished, but later. "We'll discuss this later tonight, Bubblina. We need to get moving in order for this plan to work." He told Jerry and his sister as they headed for the track while Jerry went to the castle.

***At King Candy's Castle***

Jerry waited outside the main door to King Candy's castle for someone to answer. Finally, the door opened and Sour Bill, the king's right hand sweet, stepped towards him. "Yes?" He answered the door in his usually glum and depressed tone.

"Is King Candy available? It's an emergency." Jerry asked the little sour ball. Bill just stared at him for a moment before closing the door to see if the king was available. The gummy themed boy paced back and forth, waiting anxiously for the ruler of Sugar Rush to answer. "Come on, come on. Please be available." Eventually, the king himself came to the door.

"Oh hello, Jerry. What themes to be the trouble?" King Candy addressed Jerry as he adjusted his bow tie.

"Your majesty; Swizzle Malarkey was seen heading towards your grand stand with a canister of spray paint." Jerry spoke to the king.

King Candy jumped about ten feet in the air from shock. "WHAT?! Take me there, immediately!" The king ordered him as he got his racing helmet and gloves on, leading Jerry to his royal kart that acted as a throne too. "Thour Bill, you're in charge while I'm gone." King Candy instructed the depressed assistant as he and Jerry raced out the door.

***At the Track***

Bubblina's phone vibrated at the text that had just been received, saying that the king had left the castle and was on his way. "Okay Bubbles, You know what to do. Just go down there, and get Taffyta to start bullying you. Mod, I can't believe I just said that." Barry said to Bubblina while she worked her way toward Taffyta and her trio. She nodded and approached them.

Down with the group, they were already having a problem of their own. "Hey Taff, we have a problem." Rancis said to the leader of the candy pack.

She just rolled her eyes and gave him a frustrated look. "I am NOT your mother. So don't come tattling to me every time one of you does something that the other doesn't like." Taffyta told Rancis as she licked the lollipop she was holding.

"I'm telling you, she's jealous of me." Rancis said to her, pointing at Candlehead. "She keeps threatening me and talking in a scary voice."

Candlehead just stopped staring at her candle for a second and smiled at him. "No I didn't, you silly racer." She playfully laughed at what he had said.

"Oh, so you didn't threaten to cut off my head and give it to Taffyta as a birthday present?" The peanut butter cup boy asked the ditz about something she had said to him behind Taffyta's back.

But the pink dive just stepped between them before another argument could break out. "Listen guys, this competition thing has got to stop. I thought we established by now…" But before she could finish, Bubblina came up to them, wanting an apology for earlier.

"Taffyta!" She hollered to the platinum blonde.

"Hey loser, one second." Was Taffyta's response to the bubble gum girl, waving her off. "I thought we established by now that I don't like either of you. So competing for my attention, won't work." She huffed before turning to Bubblina. "Yes. Hello loser, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about that little drag race you had with me the other day." Bubblina glared at Taffyta while crossing her arms.

However, the alpha racer just chuckled to herself and pulled her lollipop from her mouth. "Oh yeah, that was SO much fun. You screaming your head off, your clothes ripping, that black eye you got from hitting that candy cane tree, oh those were good times." Taffyta smiled as Candlehead chuckled as well and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"I want an apology, Rottenfudge!" Bubblina shouted her demand, having had enough of her attitude.

Rancis and Candlehead gasped, while the other racers began to crowd around to see what the commotion was all about. No ever questioned what Taffyta told them to do. Everyone waited for her reaction.

"So, an apology huh?" She hummed over the dirty blonde's demand. "Well, how about this?" She just flicked her finished lollipop stick in the face of Bubblina, aiming for her eye. "You don't EVER demand an apology from me. I am the queen bee around here, and NO ONE speaks to me like that." She marched up to the younger of the Bubblegum siblings and leaned in close. "What's say we teach Miss Gumdrop here a lesson, shall we?" She smirked as she talked to the others who were watching.

Before she could try to stall them out for Jerry any longer or run, the avatars began to surround her and beat the respect that Taffyta thought she deserved into her. They slapped, punched, kicked, and pulled whatever they could of her to cause her pain. Barry could only watch from his hiding spot, praying that Jerry would hurry up with King Candy. Right now, he wanted to do nothing more than teach all of them a lesson. Seeing as thought he was the most overpowered OC with his wristband, he could beat them easily. Barry was just about to abandon the plan and stop them when he saw the king's royal kart.

King Candy walked towards his grand stand with Jerry in tow. "Mithter Malarkey will be in therious trouble when I find him." The king grumbled as he inspected his grand stand for any damage.

"Wait, look over there, sire!" Jerry pulled on the king's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Where?" King Candy turned in the direction Jerry was pointing in. The next thing he saw was Swizzle, and everyone else, formed in a circle and beating something up. "What in cream glathe…?" He wondered as he headed for the racers. He only made it half way when he heard the sound of Taffyta's voice among them.

In the circle, Bubblina was on her back; her clothes, tattered and torn in several places. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and was covered in numerous cuts and bruises. Taffyta lifted her up by the collar as she growled down at her. "Listen here, Bubblina! You are just a pathetic, worthless, low-life who has no friends!" Taffyta sneered at her, giving her one last hard punch to the face, knocking her out cold.

"TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE!"

All of the racers turned to see their ruler, looking at them with an angry and disappointed expression. None of them, especially Taffyta, knew what to do or say next. "K-King Candy, I-I-I can explain." She nervously scratched the back of her head.

"I'm lithening, thpeak!" King Candy crossed his arms and glared at her.

Taffyta knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one. He had seen her beat up the innocent racer, and he now knew that she had lied about earlier. "We-well you s-see...We-we were j-just...Bu-bubblina was trying tooooo...blow out...Candlehead's… candle?" Taffyta began to chuckle nervously as she rubbed her arm. But her laughs began to slow and fade as King Candy continued to give her a disappointed look.

Eventually, the king let out a frustrated sigh. "Jerry, can you go and get Barry for me? I need to thee him." He instructed Jerry.

"I'm right here." The voice of the gumball racer called out. Everyone turned to see him standing there. Barry spotted Bubblina's limp body, and ran over to it. He tried everything in his power to keep it together, but tears of sadness soon began to flow over.

King Candy put a reassuring hand on Barry's shoulder as he stood there by his sister. "Barry, I am terribly thorry for not believing you when you thaid Taffyta wath bullying Bubblina. I will wipe your criminal recorths clean, and refund Jerry the money that he uthed to bail you two out." The king told him, seeing the pain he was going through.

"Th-thank you." Barry sadly nodded. He knelt down, picked up Bubblina's unconscious body bridal style and hugged it tightly. "P-permission to take her to the castle to receive medical attention?" He asked King Candy as the blue racer held his sister.

King Candy nodded his head. "Permithion granted, Bubblethstein." He said to Barry, who started to walk off with Jerry by his side the whole way. After they were gone, King Candy turned back to Taffyta with anger. "And ath for YOU, Mith Muttonfudge, you will be in the Fungeon for a LONG time!" He told her as she grew a worried look on her face.

"B-but your madjesty; I-I'm on the roster! You can't do this!" She begged him. But he just shook his head.

"Too bad, mithy. You're lucky I don't have you exthicuted in front of everyone. Guarth! Take her away! No bail!" King Candy hollered out as Wynchel and Duncan arrived on the scene. They nodded and grabbed Taffyta by the arms and dragged her off, with the pink dive kicking and screaming the entire time.

Wynchel just pulled out his taser and gave Taffyta a good zap to shut her up. The remaining racers watched as she was dragged off, actually feeling guilty for what they did to Bubblina.


	4. Unexpected Results

Barry and Jerry sat on the bench outside of the castle's emergency room. They gazed through the window at the sight of Bubblina being treated for the damage that the racers had caused her. "This is all my fault." Barry said out loud as the medics wrapped a bandage around her arm. If he had only stepped in, Bubblina wouldn't be in this kind of condition.

Jerry put a reassuring hand on Barry's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know Taff was gonna go that far. You couldn't have done anything about it if the plan was to succeed." The gummy racer said to his friend.

"I guess so." Barry shrugged as he watched his sister continue to be treated. "I just want her to come out of this okay." The two of them sat there in silence before Barry thoughts drifted to the one who caused all of this. He wanted her to rot in the fungeon for life if it made Bubblina happy. "No punishment Taffyta gets is too great." He quietly said to Jerry, who nodded in agreement.

"I wish we could get in to see her, but they told me not even we can enter." Jerry told him. When they had brought Bubblina to the medics, they had forbidden even Barry from going in with them and being by her side. "But they told me that Bubbles has a 96% chance of fully recovering."

Barry smiled weakly at the good news. "Thanks, Jerry. You are a great racer and boyfriend." He quietly thanked the gummy boy.

Jerry gave a smile in return. "No problem. Am I a good racer? Not really. Am I a good boyfriend? I try to be." He said to Barry. Just then, the nurse came out through the emergency room doors. She asked if anyone was here for Bubblina Gumdrop. Both the boy's faces lit up as Jerry turned to his girlfriend's brother. "Are you ready to see your sister?" Jerry asked Barry.

Barry nodded his head and they headed in. They approached the bandaged up Bubblina, who turned her head to see them. Her expression remained emotionless as she lay there, hooked up to a hospital IV that was feeling her fluids through a tube. Her normal pink and white attire was replaced with a hospital gown. She had several Band-Aids on her and a bandage wrapped around her head and arm.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. How are you?" Jerry asked Bubblina as he kissed her on the cheek.

"We did it, Bubbles. We won; Taffyta is going to be locked away for a long long time." Barry happily told his sister, running up and pulling her into a hug.

However, Bubblina just pulled away from the hug and gave them a confused look. "Ugh, I'm sorry, but…do I know you two?" She asked them.

Both of their faces fell in confusion and sadness. "No. No, Bubbles. You have to remember us! Please remember us!" Jerry frowned as he ran up to her and gripped her hand, hoping this was just a joke. But it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you two before in my life." Bubblina just shrugged her shoulder.

Barry was next to walk up to his sister's side. Tears were already starting to form in his eyes as all the guilt returned. "No no no no no no no no...Th-this can't be happening." He tried to reassure himself. The doctor said she would recover, so why was she worse. "Bu-bubbles p-please, it's m-me, your br-brother." Barry began to tremble in sadness.

But Bubblina just shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I can't remember much of anything." She held her head, trying to possibly remember the boys.

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" Jerry asked her, tears now streaming down his cheek too. He couldn't believe what was happening either. Out of all the after effects she could have had, it had to be amnesia.

Bubbilina began to think hard, almost to the point where it hurt her head. In her mind, she could see a pink and black blob punching her over and over again. "All I can vaguely remember was some girl in pink wearing a strawberry hat. She kept punching me for some reason." She held her head after a moment of remembering.

The blue gummy racer clenched his fist and shook in anger. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Taffyta would pay. He stormed out of the room with Barry following closely behind. King Candy was sitting in his throne kart when the boys marched in and up to his seat. "King Candy, we have a problem!" Jerry told the king, furiously wanting answers.

King Candy immediately snapped to their attention. "Whatever ith the matter? " The king asked the two angry boys.

"The pink son of a glitch gave my sister amnesia!" Barry raged to the king. King Candy hopped out of the little white kart and was right by their side, wanting to know the details. "Let me see Taffyta, NOW! I want her to know…and suffer." Barry finished darkly.

"King Candy, can't you just do something like go into the code room and access her memory? Just so you can see if it's temporary or permanent." Jerry begged.

But the king just shook his head sadly. "It'th too dangerouth. The code ith very delicate. One wrong move and the entire game could be put out of order. And I'm thorry, but Taffyta ith not allowed to have any vithitors." He delivered the unfortunate news. The next thing he knew, the king was being assaulted with questions from the boys.

"How will Taffyta be punished?"

"Do you know how long this amnesia thing will last?"

"When will the nurse have a diagnosis?"

"One at a time!" King Candy yelled at them, silencing their barrage of questions. "Firth off, we don't know when she will get her memory back, but the nurthe will be done and give you the info you need in an hour." He told Jerry about the medical diagnosis before turning to Barry. "Thecond, Taffyta wath originally getting theven monthth of jail time, and when sthe geth out, a two month ban from rathing. Now, with thith new information, it will be extended to a three month rathing ban." Barry was told about how the pink bully would be treated in the Fungeon.

Barry nodded his head, calming down enough to let his sadness take control again. "So, I guess we just wait for the results." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to head back to the emergency room. Before he could get more than a few feet however, King Candy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I want to have a word with the other rathers. You two can help me, if you like." The king asked him. Barry and Jerry both exchanged looks before they decided that they had nothing to lose from helping the king. Maybe they would possibly get an apology or two out of it. "Perthect. Thour Bill, get the children to the cathle right away." He instructed the little sour ball, who nodded and ran out of the room.

*In the Castle Courtyard*

All of the remaining avatars, minus Taffyta, had gathered to see what they had been called about. Sour Bill, King Candy, Barry, and Jerry all walked out onto the balcony above the courtyard to deliver the bad news about Bubblina Gumdrop. Sour Bill blew into a trumpet before pulling out a scroll. "Presenting his royal sugariness, along with fellow racers Barry Bubblestein and Jerry Berry!" He announced to the racers before stepping aside for the three of them.

"What is going on, your kingliness?" Minty Zaki questioned King Candy as he walked up to the balcony with a microphone.

"My fellow avatars, it thaddens me to report that Bubblina ith in the medical thenter becauth of what you all did." King Candy said to the racers. They exchanged concern and guilty looks with each other. Had they really done that much damage? "I believe Jerry and Barry can take it from here." He passed his microphone on to them.

Jerry nodded and took the microphone. "Thank you, King Candy. As you probably already know, Bubblina Gumdrop was taken to the emergency room because of Taffyta beating her up with the help of you guys. But Barry and I recently discovered that she has a case of Amnesia." Jerry reported grimly. All of the racers gasped in horror, realizing what they had done.

Barry's pain came back to him all over again as he stole the mike from the gummy themed racer's hands. "I hope you're all happy at what you did to my sister, because it's all your fault! If you had just ignored your "Queen Bee", she would be here with us right now!" The OC yelled at them. They all realized he was right. It was their fault that his sister was in such critical condition.

King Candy took the mike back as tears started to form in the blue sibling's eyes again. "That ith all. Dithmithed!" King Candy waved them off as they started to leave the courtyard. Candlehead and Rancis looked at each other, questioning if their so called "Leader" was really their friend or not. Adorabeezle, a racer who secretly had feeling for Barry, cried a bit as she left, silently mouthing the words "I'm sorry, Barry." as she departed.

Jerry put a reassuring hand on Barry's shoulder again. "It'll be okay, Barry. She's my world too, and I'm with you the entire way. We'll get through this." Jerry said to the saddened brother of his girlfriend. As the four of them were leaving to go check on Bubblina, a voice shouted up to them.

"Hey wait!"

They turned to look back down at the courtyard to see a little girl with candy in her hair and a teal hoodie. It was the glitch.

"The glitch! Guarths!" King Candy yelled, trying to get Wynchel and Duncan to get rid of her. He didn't want Vanellope to mess up Bubblina more than she already was.

"Hold up! I'm close friends with Bubblina! You have to let me see her!" Vanellope begged with the ruler of the game.

The boys pulled King Candy off to the side to talk with him. "She's not lying, your highness. Bubbles is really close with Vanellope." Jerry explained to the king. The ruler thought about this for a moment, but then he took Barry's broken heart into account. If it would make his sister happy, it would make Barry happy.

King Candy let out a sigh and nodded his head. "She may visit, but she is to be accompanied by my guarths at all times. No funny buithness." He said to them. This seemed to cheer Barry up. Hopefully seeing more racers would help jog his sister's memory.

"Thank you, your highness." They both thanked King Candy.


	5. Fighting Back

The group of Jerry, Barry, Vanellope, King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan made their way back toward the room Bubblina was being kept in. The king had given the little glitch permission to visit her friend only if she was kept under constant watch by his guards. "You have 10 minutes." King Candy told Vanellope as they opened the doors to the room. Wynchel and Duncan stood outside the doors in case she did do something to damage the pink sibling further.

Vanellope and the boys approached the bed of the wounded girl as Bubblina sat up and turned towards them. However, once she saw Vanellope, her emotionless face changed to one of shock as she gasped and bowed much to their surprise. But what surprised the group even more was what she called the little glitch next.

"Princess Vanellope!"

"Say what now?" Vanellope stared at Bubblina in confusion at the title she had been called. No one noticed, but in the corner, King Candy's eyes widened in panic.

"Why is she calling you Princess Vanellope?" Jerry asked the little glitch.

Vanellope just shook her head in uncertainty. "I don't know. I'm the furthest thing from royalty." She pondered to herself.

Bubblina stared at them all, even more confused than Vanellope was. "What are you guys talking about? She's the princess, the ruler of Sugar Rush!" The young girl explained to them. But no one knew what she was talking about.

Jerry walked up to her bed and knelt down by it. He hoped that his girlfriend wasn't starting to go insane from her head trauma. "Bubbles, Vanellope isn't the princess of Sugar Rush. King Candy is in charge of the game; he always has been." The blue gummy racer said to her.

However, Bubblina continued to be confused by the boy's statement. "King Candy? There is no King Candy." She said to them, now totally lost.

Just then, King Candy stepped between them and attempted to shove the visiting group out of the room. "I-I think sh-she is becoming deliriouth! We are no longer taking visitors so if you would kindly leave that would be great bye now!" The king quickly sputtered out as she kept pushing the racers and glitch towards the door.

But Jerry just moved his arms away. "Woaw woaw, now hold on. We have every right to stay in this room and listen to her, especially Barry." He defended Barry as they pushed their way back in.

Barry walked up to his sister's bed and knelt down. "What do you mean "No King Candy"?" He asked his sister, just as lost as she was. Even though he was self aware and knew King Candy's secret identity, he went along with the group because plot.

"I mean that there is no King Candy. Vanellope von Schweetz is a princess and she rules over Sugar Rush. There shouldn't be a King Candy, unless there was an upgrade or something that I don't remember." Bubblina spun her yarn to Barry. Vanellope couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she, a low life glitch that nobody liked, be a princess? How was that possible?

Jerry was trying to put the piece together as well. No King Candy? Princess Vanellope? What did all of this have to do with her amnesia? Then something came to mind. "I think I got something. When Taffyta gave her amnesia, her code couldn't cope with the no memory thing, so it gave her the original programmed memories, and one of her memories is VANELLOPE BEING PRINCESS!" He thought to the group out loud.

That made enough sense to Barry. Only two things bugged him though. 1. Why couldn't Bubblina remember him? Jerry, he understood because he wasn't originally part of the game. But he and Bubblina had been together on the day the game was plugged in. And 2. If Vanellope was the true ruler, then why was King Candy in charge? "Is this true, King Candy, if we can even call you that." He questioned the so called ruler of Sugar Rush.

King Candy started to cautiously back up towards the door to the emergency room. "None of you better thpeak a word of any of thith. I worked too hard to get to where I am today." His voice suddenly lost its lisp part way through talking. "I'll turn you all into glitches and have your little bubblegum girl killed." The king threatened, turning to make a run for the exit.

Unfortunately for King Candy, a certain blue racer happened to cut off his escape. "You'll hurt my sister over my wristband. " Barry blocked the doorway, letting him know that threatening Bubblina was a huge mistake. "You seemed to forget, as the most overpowered OC in this fandom, with a wristband can spawn any video game weapon possible. I have all the power in the arcade." Barry explained to him as he spawned a Mega Buster on his left arm.

Wynchel and Duncan were signaled to grab the racer and restraint him, allowing the king to flee. But Barry, without even turning around or moving from his current position, fired a charge shot at both of them, knocking them out. "I don't have to tell any of you anything!" He yelled at the small group.

"Oh, I'd say quite the opposite, King Candy; if that is your real name." Barry threatened back at the king, pointing his arm cannon at him.

King Candy didn't budge too much at the sight of the lemon shooter pointed at him. "Watch it, Bubblestein. I have guards all over the place. I could have you all arrested like that!" He snapped his fingers to emphasize his position of power.

Now it was Barry's turn to not flinch at his enemy's threat. Instead, he just started to laugh "He he he he, HA HA HA HA" Barry did an overly sarcastic laugh at the king's warning. "Oh, that's cute. May I remind you that I CAN USE ANY GAME WEAPON OR POWER UP I WANT! I can wipe out every guard in this whole game in a breath if I wanted to." Barry boasted about his wristband, waving it before King Candy.

The ruler of Sugar Rush was starting to lose his patience. After a moment of not saying anything, the king just decided to make a run for it. He pulled a cherry bomb from out of nowhere, lit it, and gave it a toss at the blue OC. "Barry, look out!" Bubblina's eyes widened in horror as it exploded. But when the smoke cleared, Barry was revealed to be unharmed. Just before the bomb had blown up, he had activated the armor lock power up from Halo Reach. Barry had his fist to the ground and was surrounded by an electrical shield. The gumball boy released it, sending off a small shockwave.

Bubblina, Jerry, and Vanellope all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the boy was okay. That's when Jerry's eyes shot wide open. Had Barry's sister just called him by name? That would mean that she was better. "Wait, did you call him bro? SHE REMEMBERS!" The gummy boy sprung up with glee and hugged Bubblina, who returned the hug as well.

Barry looked over towards his sister and realized that Jerry was right. His sister was back to normal. He ran up and pulled her into a hug with Jerry. "I'm so happy that you remember everyone again." Barry cheered and held his sister as Jerry let go of her.

"Oh Barry, I do remember everyone. You, Jerry, Vanellope, Taffyta, speaking of which, what happened with her?" The pink girl asked her older brother, remembering the reason they were in here.

"We won, Bubbles. She's going to be in the fungeon for a loooong time." Barry reassured her that the pink bully wouldn't be a problem anymore. Bubblina cheered and sat up in bed, happy of their victory over her. But her smile faded as she saw King Candy run out the door and toward the code room.

"Stop him!" Jerry yelled out to Barry, who turned around, just as the hospital doors swung close. Barry nodded to them and ran after the king. He arrived in the throne room just as King Candy was running up to a metal door, trying to input a key code to open it. Barry knew that if he got to that code room, it would be over.

Still having his Mega Buster equipped, the OC could swap in any of the sub weapons whenever he wanted. Right now, freezing over the door to buy himself some time seemed like the best option. Barry jumped up into the air and aimed his buster at the door that King Candy was still trying to get open. "Freeze Cracker!" The OC shouted the attack name. The king turned to see a large chunk of ice fly towards him and hit the door, freezing it on impact.

The king glared furiously at Barry and pulled on a nearby rope. Suddenly, the room became flooded with guards, all carrying spears. "Let's do this." Barry told King Candy, adjusting his buster for battle.

Once again, Barry jumped up into the air and readied his next attack. "Wild Coil!" he called out. Two spring coils launched out from the cannon toward the guards. When they hit the ground, both coils split apart into another two coils, and those into two more, and so on. With over eight springs bouncing around, guards were either trying to charge Barry among the confusion or were getting hit by the bouncing projectile.

The blue racer took this opportunity to swap out the Wild Coil for the Metal Blades. He tossed three of the sharp buzz saws at the guards, deleting them. Two guards started to charge him among the commotion, so Barry was forced to change his strategy up. He noticed King Candy trying to pry the door open and decided to stop him. As the two guards drew closer, Barry switched to the Quick Boomerang and fired it at the one Oreo. A volley of boomerangs flew out and cut the cookie up until he was just a pile of cream.

"Stand down, Bubblestein, or I'll have your little sister killed!" King Candy threatened from across the room. This immediately got Barry's attention. He hopped over a group of guards and ran up to the king.

"Don't you DARE threaten my sister!" Barry yelled at the king, aiming his buster at him, ready to blast him away.

"Why is she so important to you? What makes her so special?" King Candy asked him as Barry turned to fire his Dust Crusher at a group of incoming oreos.

Barry was outraged that he would even consider asking that. Brothers were supposed to stand by their younger siblings side, no matter what. "She's my sister. I care about her so much because she will always be mine." Barry explained to King Candy, ducking under a spear that was being swung. He quickly countered with Flame Burst. "I vowed to always stand up for her after she was bullied for something she couldn't control, and I'm not about to let that happen again."

"Wait, you mean you stood up for her after people found out she was an insomniac freak?" King Candy questioned Barry about his love for his sister. This only made Barry angrier.

The blue OC used his wristband to swap out his buster for a pair of shock gloves. They appeared on his hands and crackled with electricity. Barry walked up to the king, grabbed him by the collar, and forced him against the wall. The king chuckled nervously as he saw pure rage in the blue boys eyes. "NO, keep pushing me. See what happens." Barry said to king, glaring daggers at him.

"Alright, I will. She's a freak, a nuisance, does nothing but bother people all day, has no friends save for that glitch and the gummy boy, and you probably don't even really love her!"

That did it.


	6. A Royal Conclusion

"Alright, I will. She's a freak, a nuisance, does nothing but bother people all day, has no friends save for that glitch and the gummy boy, and you probably don't even really love her."

That did it.

Every single insult that the king threw about Bubblina had finally taken its toll on Barry. He was no longer holding back any sort of rage. He pulled back his fist and started to punch King Candy, letting all of his anger out. "SHE IS NONE OF THOSE THINGS! SHE'S A KIND, FAITHFUL YOUNG GIRL! EVERYONE WOULD LOVE HER IF THEY GOT TO KNOW HER! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEMS! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS MAKE THE RACERS COME AFTER HER!" Barry raged at King Candy, delivering a series of electrical punches from his shock gloves.

He held the injured king against the wall with one fist while he began to punch his face with the other. "THIS IS FOR CALL HER NAMES!" Barry yelled, punching him back for each thing he said bad about his sister.

"THIS IS FOR SAYING SHE BOTHERS PEOPLE!"

"THIS IS FOR SAYING SHE HAS NO FRIENDS!"

"THIS IS BECAUSE I TOOK THIS JOKE FROM MY FIRST EVER FIC AND AM NOW REUSING IT!"

By the time Barry was nearly complete with getting back at the so called ruler, he was a mess of bruises on the red carpet floor. King Candy struggled to get to his feet, but fell back down and he saw Barry do something with his wristband. Just then, Barry's gloves disappeared and seven jewels began to float around him.

"And this…IS FOR SAYING I NEVER LOVED MY SISTER!" Barry screamed at the king as he began to glow red. Electrical sparks began to dance around the blue racer as he charged something big up. "Chaos…" Barry began to call out through gritted teeth as he held the charge. After another five seconds of holding it, he finally released it. "BLAAAAAAAST!"

The energy Barry released created an explosion that enveloped the entire throne room. After the blast had done its damage, Barry deactivated his wristband and looked at the damage to the area. It looked like it had been through…well, an explosion. King Candy was nowhere to be seen, so the blue boy assumed he was gone.

Barry then heard the sound of footsteps entering the throne room. He turned to the doorway to see Vanellope and Jerry helping Bubblina, who was struggling to walk into the room. "Sis, are you okay?" he asked, running to Bubblina's side.

"I am now." She smiled up at her big brother. Barry pulled her into a hug and started to tear up a little bit.

"I'm just so happy to have you back to normal." The older brother cried as a few tears ran down his face.

Bubblina's face softened as a few tears fell from her eyes as well. "Did you really mean all that stuff you yelled at the king?" She asked Barry, hugging him back.

"Every last word." Barry told her as they continued to hold their hug. They pulled away briefly so they could see each other's eyes, now flooded with tears of relief. "I will always be here to protect you, no matter what happens." Barry promised his sister as he wiped her eyes. They stayed in their hug for a little while longer. Even though they weren't speaking, Jerry and Vanellope could tell they were saying they loved one another over and over again.

After another few more minutes of hugging it out, Barry and Bubblina pulled apart for Barry to ask something. "So, I guess we should get cleaning huh?" He asked, looking around the remains of what was once the throne room. Then an idea came to mind. "Or, we could go and pay Muttonfudge a visit in the Fungeon." He said to the group with a smile.

They gave it some thought for a moment and decided that visiting their old enemy would be more fun than cleaning up castle debris. "I vote for plan B." Bubblina spoke up after a moment of silence, getting a light laugh from everyone.

As the Bubblegum siblings began to head for the Fungeon, they turned to invite Jerry and Vanellope along too. "Hey, care to join us, you two?" Barry offered them the chance to see the nemesis of the little group. Both Jerry and Vanellope shook their heads and ran to join the siblings.

Down in the dark, dank halls of the Fungeon, the four characters walked down the corridor until they reached the one that occupied Taffyta Muttonfudge. "Knock knock." Barry said as he knocked on the large, chocolate door to Taffyta's cell.

"Who's there?" Came the reply of the platinum blonde from the other side.

Vanellope skipped up to the door and used the set of keys to open it. "It's four of your favorite people in Sugar Rush." She said with obvious sarcasm, knowing they were FAR from the list of people Taffyta would even want to associate herself with.

The pink dive had chains around her wrist to ensure that she didn't attempt to escape. Taffyta glared at the group of four before speaking to them. "I hate all but one of you." She stated bluntly to the four heroes.

They all exchanged looks. All but one? It had to be Jerry. Taffyta hated glitches, Barry's over protectiveness and wristband had led to some pretty heated fights, and Bubblina had been bullied by Taffyta as much as Vanellope had. "And who would the one be?" Jerry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why you, gummy bear." Taffyta told him, giving the blue gummy racer a happy look. This earned her a glare from Bubblina, which she ignored. "You were always the cutest guy in Sugar Rush." It was true that Taffyta had been crushing on Jerry since the day he had joined the candy racing game. When she had found out that Jerry had picked Bubblina to be his girlfriend over her, she started to bully the pink sibling out of spite.

"Well you'll be happy to hear that King Candy is no more." Vanellope spoke up to Taffyta.

"What?!" was the shocked reply of Taffyta, who pulled against her restraints in shock.

Barry stepped forward next. "That's right, Taffyta. I beat him for threatening my sister." He explained to the pink prisoner before turning to Bubblina. "Sis, she's the one who got you put in the hospital, so what happens to her is your choice, no punishment it too cruel." Barry said to Bubblina.

She turned toward a now fearful looking Taffyta, knowing her fate now rested in her hands. She could do whatever she wanted to her tormentor. Both of the pink girls knew that she could have Taff killed right here. After another moment of thinking, she came to a conclusion.

"Let her go."

"WHAT?!" Came the replies of Vanellope, Barry, Jerry, and even Taffyta as they all looked at her in disbelief. She was just going to let the girl who put her in the hospital and give her amnesia off like that?

Barry began to protest his sister's odd choice after what happened today. "Why choose that after all she did to you? We could execute her, keep her locked up, turn her into a glitch, or make her our slave." He suggested to Bubblina as alternatives.

But she just shook her head. "But if we did any of that stuff, we'd be worse than King Candy. That's not who I want you or me to be like." Bubblina said to the group. They didn't want to admit it, but even after everything, she was right.

Jerry shook his head at her and sighed. "Sometimes, I think you're too nice for your own good." He told his girlfriend, who just giggled innocently.

"Fine, you're free to go, Muttonfudge." Barry said to Taffyta, using the set of keys to release her from her chains. "But if you do even the slightest wrong thing to Bubbles, you'll wish we did one of the previously mentioned things." He warned the bully before she nodded, wide eyed with a little fear and ran out of the small cell.

Once she was gone and had been dealt with, the four of them headed back into the main throne room. Suddenly, a thought came to Jerry's mind. "So, if King Candy no longer exist, who's gonna run Sugar Rush now?" He asked everyone, as they started to look at each other in confusion. None of them had gave the fact that the ruler of Sugar Rush was now dead any thought. So, who would keep the game from going out of order?

"Well, seeing as we ARE OCs, and we have every good thing come our way like the Mary sues we are, Me, you, Bubbles and Vanellope could all rule this game together." Barry suggested after thinking for a few minutes. No one seemed to object to this idea, so they all smiled in agreement. "So it's decided. I'll be king, and Bubblina can be the princess if she so desires." Barry explained as he took his seat at the king's throne.

Bubblina hopped up and down in excitement. "I get to be a princess! But I want Jerry to be my prince." She turned to Jerry and he gave her a thumbs up, saying he was okay with having the prince title. She squealed with glee and tackled her boyfriend into a hug. Pixelated hearts filled the air around them as they embraced, causing Barry and Vanellope to awwww.

So, time moved forward from that day in Sugar Rush that changed everything. They had made a game wide announcement to the other avatars of the news regarding King Candy. At first they were upset over the loss of the king, but as Bubblina explained the rest to them, they began to understand. They still felt bad about what they had done to her, so it was only right that she was in charge with her friends to make up for their actions. The castle was eventually repaired with the four friends as its new owner.

Bubblina sat at her pink throne, with her brother and boyfriend by her side. She wore a pink dress with a matching tiara on her head. They had made a law against bullying anyone under any circumstances. The bully would find themselves as the royal group's servant for the next week as punishment. Barry and Jerry were both happy that their sister/girlfriend didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her anymore.

"It's good to be in charge." Barry said to the two, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends the first story of this new series I'm doing. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, feel free to leave a like, fav to me or the story or whatever you like. I'd like to thank JarrettSoon for letting me use his OC Jerry Berry, and I'd like to give a BIG BIG thank you to my sister, Bubblina Gumdrop for helping me write this.**

**The next story: (cue Dragon Ball Z episode title card jingle) The Bubblegum Siblings: An Old Foe Appears.**


End file.
